Can't you save me?
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Ren has had to endure endless rape and torture from his captor, Watabe. He lives in an endless nightmare and wishes for nothing more than to be rescued and see his sister again. But did all his wishing come true? rated M for language and sex. warnings inside


Pairings: Zero x Ren, Ai x Ren, Watabe x Ren, etc. x Ren

Warning: Rape, lemon, swearing, mentions of torture, gay love

(((By the way, everyone is OOC in this! This is my third attempt to write a Psychic Academy story. And sorry if I mess things up a bit, it's been so long since I delt with this sort of stuff.)))

"Ren~!" Ren turned around and sighed. _I will not face him...I will not face him..._ Ren thought as he closed his eyes tightly. "Come over and suck my dick." the cruel voice said but Ren refused to acknowledge it. Ren was shaking badly and his hands were in tight fists and he knew that if he made any sudden moves to attack, he would get hurt. "Be a good boy and suck daddy's cock." Ren almost gagged at that but he was roughly turned back around and Watabe was proudly showing off his massive dick. Ren was then roughly pushed to his knees in front of Watabe and the cock was forced all the way into his mouth.

_Please..._ Ren thought desperately as he was forced to suck dick. _Let someone come and save me from this nightmare!_ Then he felt cum shoot into his mouth and since his gag reflex was so good, it went down easily. He was then forced to turn around, still on his knees, and bend forward so that his ass was in front of the dick waiting to penetrate his ass. Watabe smirked evilly, jerked off a bit and guided his large cock into Ren's ass. It wasn't slow and soft, it was fast and harsh and he didn't allow Ren to adjust, he was basicly raping Ren.

But this was nothing new to Ren. It's been this way since he was eleven. He lost his virginity at the age of ten because of Watabe. Before Ren knew it, it was over. Ren sat there, panting, trying to catch his breath. _And now comes more pain..._ Every year, Watabe at least rapes him twice, leading to getting tortured four times a month. And it changes every time. But that pain never comes. He didn't realize his eyes were closed and when he opened them, he was on his feet and in Watabe's arms in a tight, possessive grip. Ren's eyes were blurry because of being tired and because of the pain in his backside. But he saw a shadow of a figure with a cape before passing out.

/Zero and Ren/

Zero stood at the entrance to the lab with his arms crossed. He heard the rumors about this facility and all the stories were the same. _A little boy at the age of ten was taken into the Aura Facility and wasn't seen or heard from again until two years later where authorities heard a pre-teen screaming bloody murder. Obviously whatever was going on inside, was very painful and every time the authorities try to go in, they get mysteriously killed and left hanging at the entrance of the building. _

Zero has always hated the Aura Facility because of it's cruel ways. He had been here as a child and saw only a hand picked few there as well. His baby brother, Ai, was taken there along with a couple girls. Mew, Sahara and Fafa as three of them. But before the four of them escaped the horrible place where the clone the different Auras, a new child was brought in. he had short blond hair and blue eyes. The Zero scowled and uncrossed his arms and barged into the cloning room and saw Watabe with two of his henchmen with a blond teenager in his arms.

"Hello Watabe." Zero hissed out as he kept his frown upon his face. "Hello yourself Zero. I never expected you to return to me after all these years." Watabe said in a sickeningly sweet and welcoming voice. "Ever since you left, I have been quite...aroused. I had to find some way of coming. And this blond beauty here was just the remedy for it." Watabe added as his smile turned cruel and his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "So you started raping the poor teen just to satisfy yourself? You're sick." Zero growled out and then his eyes widened as he looked into the blue eyes he saw all those years ago. But the boys' hair was longer and flowed down to his waist. His eyes are lifeless and pleading.

"What have you done to him?" Zero asked as he saw the blond teen shaking and his eyes telling of the horrors he had to endure here. "Like you need to know. It's not like you cared about him when you and those idiot girls decided to run off and go to that damned school for the gifted. His own sister knew it was hopeless for-" and neither of them knew it, but the blond had suddenly broke free of Watabe's grasp and kicked him in the balls and backed off. He pulled his pants back up and glared with all the pent up hatred at Watabe.

"You filthy whore! I'll make you suffer!" Watabe shouted as he fell to his knees cupping his balls in pain. "Don't just stand there you fools, GET HIM!" his two henchmen broke into an instant run toward the teen, but the teen was faster and rolled right between their legs. His eyes were a darker shade of blue because they were burning with so much hate and rage, he finally lost it. They turned around and scowled at him.

The teenager had to go through rough training and battles for Watabe's training like Zero and the others before the blond male had come around. "Stop it!" Zero shouted when he saw the blond pant from exhaustion. "Or what?" the female asked slyly s she grinned devilishly. "This teenagers' Aura is Magma. Very rare you see. Just like the Ice and Steel. There are only one of each known so far. That would be you, this boy and his sister Fafa." the male said with a grin of his own. Just then, the teen shouted, "MELT!" and lava-like magma shot toward the two henchmen. "W-what?" Watabe was stunned. He never taught the teenager anything. But to the blond, it was instinct calling.

/Ren/

Ren panted and was growling in warning as he watched the two henchmen collapse on the spot. _You will all pay for what you did to me! _Ren thought as a fresh wave of anger and pent up rage leaked out. "GAINA!" Ren shouted and a fresh wave of magma shot out and destroyed the machines. Zero had to Aura-Guard against the oncoming waves of magma as Ren released his fury upon Watabe. "You will pay for what you have done Watabe. You will be the one to suffer at MY hand! ME-" but Ren was suddenly silenced by a hand over his mouth. _Who dares to fuck with me?!_ Ren thought as he squinted his eyes to see a woman with long hair tied back and a kind smile on her face.

Ren blinked a few times before his rage stopped leaking and he felt how tired he really was wash over him. His eyes half closed, he was lifted up in strong arms and carried away. _Is this a trick? _Ren thought as his vision became blurry with sleep and un-shed tears. _Was that a test?_ Ren was in a pit of despair as his vision went black and his mind conjure up hopeless dreams of being free from Watabe.

/Chiroro, Goa and Zero/

"Will he be alright Chiroro?" Goa asked quietly as he watched the blond teen dream. "I think so. But he has lots of internal damage and he's emotionally unstable." Chiroro replied in a soft voice, so as not to wake up the sleeping teen. "You'll be able to fix him, right?" Zero asked worriedly as he glanced between Chiroro and Goa. "We can heal his internal injuries, but I am not so sure about his emotional state. When we examined him," Chiroro paused when she noticed the blond stir.

/Ren/

Ren groaned and tried to open his eyes but there was a bright light and three shadowy figures loomed over him. _Please..._ he pleaded his mind as his breathing sped up drastically. _Please let me go! I beg of you! _Ren shut his eyes tight as his heart sped up. He could hear it pounding in his chest. _Please let this be a dream! _But when he reopened his eyes, the figures became more clear. None of them looked familiar. _Must be new staff members trying to clone my Aura Code. _Ren thought suddenly as panic swelled inside his chest. His panic must have shown because the female smiled and said, "It's alright, you're safe now." but he didn't believe it one bit.

"Wh-" he was cut off by her saying sweetly, "You are in the infirmary in the school for the gifted. And my name is Ms. Chiroro, that is Zero and this is Professor Goa." Ren's breathing slowed somewhat, but was still fast. "Why am I here?" he asked and couldn't help the fear and panic slip into his words. The three figures looked at each other and Ren's panic increased ten fold. "What happened?" Chiroro blinked, but her smile faded a little. "Goa and I came in time to see you on a rampage. You would have killed Zero and everyone else in that room, including yourself if I hadn't stopped you. When I saw your face, tears were streaming down your face and when I looked into your eyes, you were confused, lost and hurt. That is when I decided that I would help you." Ren shook his head and crawled back until his back hit the wall and kept his eyes shut tightly.

"No...it's not true..." Ren whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "This is just a dream..." Ren whispered more loudly this time and he felt a hand grab his upper arm. "No...I don't wanna..." Ren pleaded as his body started shaking. "I promise I'll be good...just stop it. It hurts-s." Ren choked out, unaware of curious and alert eyes watching him. "Please...please I'll do anything if you stop." Zero tightened his grip on Ren's arm and then Ren choked out, "What is your name?" Zero whispered as he loosened his grip and moved his hand to where it was resting on Ren's shoulder. "R-Ren G-Gaina Buraberi..." Ren replied as his shaking slowly stopped.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zero asked as Ren slowly nodded his head. "Can you tell me from the beginning?" Another nod from Ren. "I-I was five and I was playing with my older sister Fafa in the front yard. Mama was watching us as she sat on the porch with her afternoon tea. Then it happened. In a blink of an eye, Aura Facility guards were everywhere and I heard mama screaming for us to run. Fafa tried to stay and help her, but before our very eyes, her whole body was smashed into the side of the house, her blood and guts everywhere. They were laughing and Fafa and I screamed. We tried to run, but they had used 'jump' and caught her. Fafa was taken away from me and I barely escaped. I never saw her again after that. I then lived with my dad and it was a couple years later, on my tenth birthday that they came again.

They killed my dad just like mama. I was horrified and I couldn't move. They dragged me away from the house and to that damned Hell risen place and I saw my sister for the first time in five years. That very night that I arrived, Watabe...he...he..." Ren choked back a sob.

/Zero and Ren/

Zero rubbed circles on Ren's back in a comforting gesture. "He raped me and the very next day, he had strapped me to a table, scientists were surrounding me. I was gagged and I felt them probing me. They stuck needles in me. And they tortured me til I couldn't utter a single word for years. Then I heard them talking about a couple of teenagers escaping the facility. And when I turned twelve, he raped and tortured me more often. And everyday of my life, all I wanted was to escape like my sister. I always dreamed of a doomed and hopeless future. Freedom was my one true desire and I still feel like I am living a nightmare." Ren finished.

Zero looked to Goa and Chiroro and they nodded in understanding. Zero turned his attention back on Ren and said, "You are free. Your sister has been worried about you. You want to go and see her?" Ren's head shot up at the mention of his sister and nodded. Zero helped Ren out of bed and led him out of the room. Ren was looking around with wide eyes and his hair was flowing beside him. "Oh, here," Zero suddenly said and that made Ren turn to face him. He looked to Zero's outstretched hand and took the red hair-tie. Ren smiled at Zero, "Is there a shower here?" Zero nodded and led him to the showers for the men. It was still pretty early and everyone was out in town right now, so that left Goa, Chiroro, Zero and Ren.

They make it to the showers and as Ren started to get undressed, Zero watched as scars on his back were revealed slowly. The blond teenager turned on the shower and looked over his shoulder as if to say 'turn around'. Zero did just that and heard Ren finish getting undressed. It was a while before Ren came back out, dried off and put on a pair of fresh clothes. Zero turned around and saw Ren with his sun colored hair pulled back, the black jacket with the white tank top underneath and the white jeans. Zero was transfixed at the sight. Ren had his hands in the jeans' pockets and wasn't looking at Zero.

"C-can we go now?" Ren asked, getting all panicky from Zero eyeing him up. "S-sure," Zero shook his head and they left the school grounds to find Fafa. As they were walking around town, Zero suddenly asked, "Were you always able to use your Aura?" Ren surged and replied while looking at the ground, "No...and I guess it came instinctively because I was so scared and angry, I didn't know what I was doing." Zero and Ren avoided touching each other for the whole day as Zero explained everything. Ren was locked up for half his life, it was only natural that he'd want to learn more.

"Zero?" Zero looked away from Ren to the voice that called him. "Hey there Fafa," Zero greeted happily as he waved to the blond girl. Ren looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes. "F-Fafa?" Ren asked as he blinked a few times. She seemed to do the same before running up to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh Ren! I missed you so much!" she was crying and Zero let them have their space as he smiled at the family reunion. Ren hugged her back and she cried out, "Oh I was worried to death about you! I thought you had been killed or something far worse! I won't ever let that happen to you again!" Ren awkwardly patted her back as she cried into his shoulder.

After a while, Ren and Fafa pulled apart from the hug. "I missed you as well Fafa." Ren said as he smiled at his sister. "What have you been up to Fafa?" Ren added as he put his hands back in his pockets. "School work, I have lots of friends now to." she said with a goofy smile. "Well, I must say I am extremely jealous of you." Ren frowned, but pretended for it to be playful.

"Hey Zero, have you seen Ai anywhere?" Fafa suddenly asked as she looked at the legendary hero. "Not recently. I was just showing Ren here around the city." Fafa suddenly giggled and Ren raised an eyebrow at Zero's reply. But he said nothing as they talked. Ren's gaze fell on an ally way not far from where they were standing now. "We should head back," Ren was daydreaming and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Ren was jolted out of his stupor and he blinked twice before he made a noise for the male to continue what he was saying. He didn't realize that he was alone with Fafa. "Y-yeah," Ren whispered, not taking his eyes off the ally way for a second before he turned around and walked back to the school.

"Zero's a nice guy huh?" Fafa asked dreamily.

"Y-yes, I agree with you." Ren whispered slowly as they passed a small pond. "Where were you?" a girl with curly white hair asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glared halfheartedly at Ren's sister. "I was just taking a walk with my younger brother Purse." Fafa huffed out as she crossed her pale arms over her chest. Purse looked taken aback and looked to Ren who was avoiding eye contact. Purse grinned wickedly and asked, "What's his name?"

"Ren Gaina Buraberi," Ren replied with a soft sigh. Purse's wicked smile never faltered one bit and she suddenly clung to Ren's arm with her breasts pressing against the side of his rib cadge. "Why not take a walk with me instead?" Purse asked huskily in his ear and Ren shuddered in response.

"No thanks," Ren said as he avoided their eyes. Purse huffed and pulled back in order to leave. Fafa waved as Purse left and Ren had suddenly started walking on without Fafa. Soon, he was by himself, alone with his thoughts. "Nice evening huh?" Ren stopped abruptly and turned his upper half toward the voice. "Yes it is Jade." Ren replied with a grin. And a male (his hair style looks like Lief's from Deltora Quest. I recommend you watch it) came out of the shadows. He wore black jeans with a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black boots. "What brings you here Jade?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Just out for a walk when I spotted you. You know, after you escaped, I have been looking for you for what? Five days? Anyway, when you went on that rampage, that was my time to make my escape. I knew you'd need back up, so I called Chiroro, Goa and Zero to help you."


End file.
